The Magic of Page 47
by potterwhiz
Summary: Mr. Benjamin Gates has been selected to help the President discover the Secrets of page 47.
1. The First Meeting

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

The Magic of Page 47

-The First Meeting -

Mr. Benjamin Gates had become known as a proclaimed treasure hunter, which is why the president has chosen him to discover the secrets of the legendary page 47 of the President's Secret Book. Our story begins at a the famous Oval Office where the president had asked Ben to meet him at exactly 4:45 p.m. knowing that he would be "casually late".

"Well good morning Mr. Gates," The president rose at the arrival of his guest, "I am pleased to have the honor to talk to you on my own terms."

"Oh, Mr. President, I thought you loved the thrill of behind kidnapped and dragged through an underground highway!" Ben said cheerfully.

"Yes, indeed it was quiet thrilling to hitchhike a truck and watch the driver go mad at the thought of the President riding in his truck," The President announced sarcastically. " Please have a seat, I have laid out a few pieces almost unidentifiable objects for you to analyze."

"Why thank you Sir, I'd be glad to look these over after I ask a few questions of my own," Ben replied. This of course this made the President very curious for, what questions could Mr. Gates have for him? He inspected Gates, trying to read his expression, but he found no luck. All he saw was a man in his forties with light brown hair and a prickly beard, probably not shaven in days.

"Okay Gates give it to me," The President surrendered, Knowing that Ben would probably find the answers no matter if he told him or not and quiet frankly he didn't want another incident at the Library of Congress.

"Indeed Sir, could you tell me why you wanted me to find this page if you could see it yourself? Also, on the page it refers to a Melanie Charleston, do you know who she is?" He questioned as if he was a detective for the NYPD.

"Wow, Mr. Gates you are an extraordinary interrogator, I should hire you for my secret service!" The President answered.

"Thank you Sir, but I have an issue with authority as you can tell," Ben replied. "Okay, lets have a look at what you have for me here," He said as he started to rummage through the items laid before him. "Wait," He yelled in a burst of childish excitement, "What is this?"

"Oh, that is something isn't it?" The President answered in admiration. "When I came upon it a note was attached that claimed this was a gift from Benjamin Franklin to George Washington in celebration of him becoming the President. Quiet remarkable, right?"

"Yes, the question is why does it tie to page 47? It may be some sort of writing tool or maybe a way to read another one of Mr. Franklin's amazing invisible map!" Ben exclaimed as he stared at the peculiar object in his hands. It was in the shape of a rather large pen with some type of notch on the side that seemed like it was supposed to open in some way, but Ben had no luck at that. He had found it to be made of Maple, though it had been painted black and had a gold engraving on the side that read "TO A MAN OF WISDOM BEYOND MY REACH". That was not the most unusual part! Ben had found there was a microscopic flip switch near the bottom, and of course he flipped it. Out of a small opening at the bottom of the object a golden key flew out! On the key a message was attached which read "ALL THAT LIVE SHALL FIND A KEY TO THEIR UNDISCOVERED FUTURE, BUT ONLY THOSE WHO ARE WISE LOOK FOR THE KEY IN THE PAST." On the bottom of this message was the legendary Mason's symbol.

"What have you found Ben? A clue perhaps?" Questioned the President.

"It may be a clue. Can I see the copy of page 47 again?" Ben asked just as the President opened his side drawer.

"Yes of course, here I do not see what is so important about this page, but the former President told me to look into it because it has great importance." Said the President. "I believe that it might have information on it that we can not see."

"You mean like the map we found on the back of the Declaration of Independence?" Ben questioned while scanning over the page again. "The only problem is that Mr. Franklin wouldn't use the same technique twice if he was as clever as history claims. It may be that the items listed on this page may be clues to where the item this key opens is located."

"Are you saying that this is yet another treasure?" The President questioned.

"No, I think that this key unlocks more than a treasure. I believe that this key unlocks the secrets of history,' Ben explained. "Sir, take a look at the items in front of you. They include items from The American Revolution, World War I & II, and many more events that have made our world what we see it to be today."


	2. The Lost Island

The Magic of Page 47

- The Lost Island -

Once Ben had left the White House he started on his way to the Library of Congress to meet up with Abigail and Riley. He was puzzled with the information he had gained during his meeting with the President. Could this be the key to all the mysteries of American History? It might even be another Mason's mystery, but they had already found the treasure. Could there be more to the treasure?

"Ben what on earth are you staring at?" Abigail questioned after she had noticed that Ben wasn't even listening to a single word she had said over the past five minutes. Even though they were back together Ben and Abigail their relationship was still flakey. The way Abigail saw it Ben didn't try hard enough to please her as he did to solve puzzles and riddles.

"Oh! Sorry I was just thinking about my meeting today," He replied as if he was confused. "Do you know about the lost island of Tindholmur?"

"No, but I'm guessing that you probably do," Riley answered almost as if he was accustomed to Ben's useless questions.

"The lost island of Tindholmur was an island located near England that was said to hold a treasure never seen by the eyes of the modern man," He exclaimed as if to the whole world.

"What does this have to do with page 47?" Abigail questioned.

"Well, one of the items on listed on the page had the legend of this island engraved on it in French," He explained, " Oh, by the way if the President asks how our mission is going, make up something about the founding fathers."

"Why are we lying to the President?" Riley contradicted.

"Because, Riley, we don't want to involve the whole Secret Service now do we?" He explained as if he was annoyed. "I made up a story about how Benjamin Franklin made a contraption that was listed, but the truth was that the item was over 300 years old!"

"What was this item? Was it a clue, a puzzle?" Abigail questioned like an excited child receiving a Christmas present.

"It was a type of pen-shaped box that was probably made in the medieval times," Ben explained as if he was reading from a book, "inside there was a key with a riddle attached." There was a moment of complete silence as they took in all that they had to take into consideration. Riley broke the silence.

"So do you still have this key?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I do, but what good will that do us if we don't know what it opens," He answered, "before we go treasure hunting I have a feeling that we need to find this "Lost Island", I believe that it will help us to find whatever our key unlocks."

"Okay then, who knows where to find this island?" Riley asked while Ben and Abigail looked at him like he was stupid. "What? Why are you guys staring at me that way?"

"Riley, no one knows where to find this island, because it's a LOST island! Which means that it has disappeared from the map for a LONG time!" Ben said like he was talking to a lunatic.

"So how do we locate an island that hasn't been seen for roughly 500 years?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I think the best place to start is right here," Ben exclaimed as he stretched out his arms as if to emphasize his surroundings. So they began to search the Library of Congress. The question is what will they find?


	3. The Unknown Spy

The Magic of Page 47

-The Unknown Spy-

It had seemed like they had been searching the archives of the library for years. Riley, a.k.a. the researcher, had found nothing, though not due to his lack of evidence, but his disbelief that their "Lost Island" truly existed. So it became evident that the research was up to Ben and Abigail alone. Which was probably why it was a failure so far. There seemed to be no real record about any island that disappeared in the early medieval times. Ben had begun to realize that their only option was to go a search for the island by boat and submarine. The only problem was getting the equipment that was needed without the President finding out, considering the fact that the President still believed that they were investigating Benjamin Franklin.

"Hey guys! I think I've found something here!!" Riley shouted across the Library of Congress as if he wanted to create an audience. " Look it says here that roughly 9,000 years ago an island disappeared near the coast of England and Africa!!" "Now the question is do you know the name of this lost island?" Riley questioned hoping that the two geniuses sitting next to him wouldn't know the answer.

"Well I believe that the island of Atlantis disappeared at roughly that time period," Ben exclaimed, crushing Riley's hope completely.

"Yes, I do believe your right!" Abigail said just to add her own opinion into the conversation.

"So where do we start searching for the lost city of Atlantis?" Riley questioned. It began to grow silent throughout their small group. Ben began to wonder how it was possible that an island gone from human existence for over 9,000 years could be tied with an object in the Presidents possession that is only about 300 years old!! The next question that made it all seem unreal was the Mason's symbol on the letter. Could it be possible that the Masons knew where the lost island is?

**One Month Later**

In the years after his discovery of the Templar Treasure, Ben had committed many crimes of which he had gotten away with. The only problem is that this time it was a crime against the President. Okay, he had already kidnapped the President, but this time it was something that he had sworn to tell the President about. This is what troubled him the most. What if the President thought that Ben was conspiring against him?

"BEN, BEN!! Look at what Riley found on the bottom of this page!!" screamed Abigail at the top of he lungs.

"What is it?" asked Ben as he glared at the strange symbol that seemed to be stamped at the bottom of the page:

Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος

"Well it looks like Ancient Greek, but some of the symbols are off," He said while examining the marking.

" Okay! So what does it mean and why is it here?" Riley questioned.

"I don't know, but we better run it through my mom."

**Mom's Office**

"This is most likely Greek, but your right Benjamin it does seem quite odd," announced his mother.

"So, do you have any idea what it means?" Ben asked

"Well, it may have something to do with a city and water, but I have no promises. Why are you on another treasure hunt???"

"Mom, come on you know I am working with the President."

"So why didn't he find someone to translate it for him?"

"Well, I guess he is giving me some freedom."

"Yeah right, your going to get yourself arrested!! And now you dragged me into this!!!!! GET OUT BENJAMIN GATES!!" S

Seeing that his mother was obviously upset he motioned for them to leave. As they walked down the hall leading to the elevator they noticed a man in a black suit staring straight at them.

"Did you see that man? He was definitely secret service." Said Riley.

"Do you think the President has spies watching our every move?" Abigail added.

"All I know is that we would be better off not trusting anyone." Ben replied.


End file.
